Arkos: Way Two
by aManAndaKeyboard
Summary: what if Jaune had saved Pyrrha? What adventures might they have? Lets find out!
1. Prologue

"NO" Jaune said as he struggled to free the door of the locker, and fighting back tears. He didn't know why Pyrrha was going to fight Cinder alone but he did know that he wouldn't let her. He was about to kick the door again, but then he felt the locker go down. "Oh ssssshhhhhiiiiii" BOOM! The locker hit the ground and jaune tumbled out. "Jaune?" said Ruby confused. Jaune tried to tell how Pyrrha was in danger, how she pushed him away, but all he could muster was "PYRRHA". "What about her?" asked Ruby. Jaune, now catching his breath, was able to quickly explain how she was in trouble and needed their help. "We need to get to the CCT tower!" Jaune yelled. "Then what are we waiting for?" cried Ruby, "lets go!". She grabbed Jaunes wrist and activated her semblance, then ran up the side of the tower. When they reached the top, they saw Cinder, about to shoot an arrow at Pyrrha. Jaune then dived in front of her shield ready. Just as Cinder released the bowstring. The arrow being shot straight through Jaunes shield hitting him instead. Cinder smiled maliciously, "a valiant effort, shame that it will be all for not. Ruby watched, her friend take the arrow for another. Cinder readied another arrow, drew back the bowstring when she heard Ruby shout, "leave...them..alone" Cinder looked at ruby with a smug expression, then was terrified by what she saw. Standing there, was not the silly careless girl she fought so long ago. Instead their was a fierce look, like a wolf ready for the kill, accompanied by glowing eyes. "WHAT!?" Cinder screamed. Then she was absorbed into the light, along with her army of grim.

 **Hey, aManAndKeyboard here!**

 **thanks for reading. feel free to comment with suggestions! gonna try to upload once every two weeks.**


	2. Chapter 1 Alive

**Hey, aManAndAkeyboard here! I'm back with the first chapter.**

Jaune woke up, with a ringing in his ears. He was confused, this wasn't his dorm… What happened after…"Pyrrha!". He sat up from the bed, and went over what had happened, "okay, I got fired away in a locker, ran up the side of a building, jumped in front of an arrow, and passed out after Ruby defeated all the grim...with her eyes." the last part had confused him, but he ignored it for now. After calming down he decided to see where he was at, so Jaune looked around, and he saw some medical equipment, a couple of chairs, and a mirror. He got up and went to the mirror. He thought he looked pretty good for someone who had just woken up in a hospital bed. He cleared his throat," -ahem-okay… where are my clothes?". Jaune looked around and found them on a table by the window, he quickly dressed and headed out the door. He managed to flag down a nurse,"excuse me, do you know what room Pyrrha Nikos is in?", the nurse quickly looked at her clipboard, "room 375". Jaune thanked her and headed to Pyrrha's room, and went inside. There he saw Pyrrha, he went to her bed, pulled up a chair, sat down, and just started thinking. He thought about how glad he was that he had saved her and he thought about what was to come. He turned on the tv and flipped to the news, it was live coverage of the wreckage of beacon. "Well going back to school won't happen" he thought. Jaune watched for a little longer, and probably would have fallen asleep if it weren't for his scroll ringing. He looked at the caller id, it was Ren. He answered it. "HI JAUNE!" screamed Nora, nearly deafening Jaune, "Nora, how many times have I told you not to scream into the scroll" said Ren. "Hello, Jaune?","Hey Ren, what is it?" "well Nora and I have been thinking" "oh?" replied Jaune, "since beacon has been destroyed, and the airways to the other kingdoms have been closed, maybe we should all get a house". Jaune thought about that idea for a while, living with his team didn't seem like a bad idea,"sure" Jaune said,"that sounds like a good idea". So Ren sent a list of possible options, Jaune decided he would look at them later. Then he heard Pyrrha move, and in an instant he was at her side."Py...Pyrrha?" Jaune asked. "AHHH" Pyrrha yelled as she sat up. "Calm down, your safe now" Jaune said holding her hand. Pyrrha, seeing the familiar face of Jaune, took some deep breaths. "What happened? Where are we?" Jaune, then gave her a summary of what had happened."So now the-" Jaune was then interrupted by Pyrrha, who was hugging him with her face buried in his shoulder. Jaune ,after a moment of confusion, put his arm around her.


	3. Chapter 2 Jaune?

**Hey aManAndaKeyboard here! Enjoy chapter 2!**

Pyrrha woke up holding onto Jaune. She groggily sat up. "Jaune?",he didn't answer,"Jaune.",still nothing,"JAUNE!", "AHHHHHHHHH" screamed Jaune, falling out of his chair. "Sorry!" yelled Pyrrha. Jaune quickly stood up. "It's fine, just startled me. How are you feeling?" he said. "I just feel lucky you were there to save me". She paused to think about this odd scene, here she was, Pyrrha Nikos, famous world class champion, thanking a self acclaimed nobody, for saving her life. She quickly snapped out of it, noticing that Jaune had gotten her normal clothes from the table. She took them from him, and thanked him."I'll give you some time to yourself, when you finish getting ready we should probably get some breakfast" Jaune said. After he left, Pyrrha began dressing, all the while thinking of how sweet Jaune was. "He always cheers me up" she thought to herself, "when did I start to fall for him?". She finished quickly, pulling her hair into a ponytail as she walked out of the room. "Are your ready to go?' Jaune asked, " I saw people with Chibi Bean coffee, the only problem is the cafe is pretty far away". "I don't mind" said Pyrrha, secretly thankful for this time alone with Jaune, "It'll give us some time to talk" she continued, trying to hide her blush. "Well let's get going" he said, waiting for Pyrrha. Then the two started walking toward the cafeteria. About twenty minutes into the walk Pyrrha was thinking about breaking the silence, but Jaune did it for her. "Ren and Nora think we should all get a house together," Jaune started, "they sent us a list of options, maybe we should take a look?" The idea intrigued Pyrrha, but she didn't know exactly why. She had been sharing a dorm with her team up until the fall of beacon, why should this be any different? There was just something about sharing a house, with Jaune tha-"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked. She quickly snapped out of it, blushing a little. "Sorry! I was just thinking, that sounds like a great idea.". They reached the caffetia and went to the Chibi Cafe. after buying some food they sat down and browsed through the list. There was some debate over what qualifies as a "necessity" but they eventually settled on a large duplex. Then they decided to all split the cost...and to convenience Weiss to help as well. After they finished eating they checked out and got on an airship to Patch were Nora and Ren were waiting for them. When they got off they were met with a rib crushing hug from Nora "I'm so glad both of you are safe!" said Nora,"Nora,..a~i~r!" squeaked Jaune, tryin not to pass out from oxygen loss. After their reunion the group grabbed a cab and went down to the house. Once they were there they took a moment to see their new home."well, it's definitely bigger than the dorm" said Ren. "Now we just need to pick roomat-" he was then interrupted by Nora, "REN!" she yelled. "Okay well… that's one way to do it.

 **Well that does it for chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed! aManAndaKeyboard OUT!**


	4. Chapter 3 Confessions

**Hey aManAndaKeyboard here! Sorry this chapters taken. So long, between school ending, writers block, and the chaos of summer it's taken a while. Hope you enjoy!**

 **-Jaunes POV, after team JNPR has finished moving in-**

"Cozy place" Jaune thought to himself, Pyrrha had gone to the grocery store leaving Jaune to get started on decorating. The duplex was a big, comfy abode. It was 3 stories high with a balcony on the 2nd and 3rd floor, A carpeted basement on both sides, aswell as a huge kitchen(one of Ren and Nora's requests).Complete with a pool (one of Pyrrha's requests)and a hot tub in the back ( which was Jaunes idea).

Having just organized the living room, he was taking a break. "I'm glad Weiss was willing to help us buy this place" he thought to himself while sitting down. He was also glad the walls were somewhat sound proof, or else he might not be able to deal with the raucous next door. It seemed to him that Ren might be having some trouble with Nora, however an elephant was still in the room, and Jaune might have a problem with Pyrrha soon if it is not dealt with. He needed to tell Pyrrha his feelings, and get every sorted out.

He had almost lost her once, and the thought of her dying before she knew what he thought of her, was sickening. Jaune was still gathering his courage when he heard Pyrrha's car pull into their driveway, so he went out to help her unload. Afterwards when they were both sitting down Jaune spoke up, "Pyrrha," he said tuning his body towards her, "I've been meaning to tell you something". This got Pyrrhas attention "Is something wrong?" She asked, concerned, "If there is, you can tell me. Is it the-" she was silenced by the feeling of Jaune grabbing her hands. "Pyrrha, you've been a great teammate and a great freind, you've been there to help me during initiation, you were there to make me a better leader." "Jaune..." Started Pyrrha "what is this abo-" she was cut of by Jaune again "Point is, I really value you and, well, after seeing you almost die, it made me realize just how strong my feelings for you are" Jaune then closed his eyes. "...and I know this is going to sound stupid, but, I think I'm falling for you.". Jaune kept his eyes closed to afraid that he messed things up to look, but then Pyrrha leaned foreword and kissed him. Jaune opened his eyes confused, but closed them again.

He felt so... Relieved, as if a weight had been lifted of his shoulders, It was a moment of pure ecstasy. Pyrrha then said to Jaune, "I hoped you'd feel that way, truth be told, I was also falling for you"

 **Well that's it for this chapter hope it was worth the wait! aManAndaKeyboard out,**


	5. Chapter 4 Confessions part 2

**Hey guys, aManAndaKeyboard here with chapter 4. enjoy!**

 **(ps. this chapter starts where the previous chapter ends.)**

 **Pyrrha POV**

Pyrrha was flustered. One moment she was coming back from the store, the next, she was sharing her feelings with Jaune. although she was confused she was also happy and relived that her feelings were no longer a secret. Then after about an hour of back and forth talking, everything was sorted out. They were now officially together, neither Pyrrha, nor Jaune could have been happier.

however there were still things that ne to be done. things such as getting new jobs. This was a task Jaune was having trouble with. "I don't know which one to pick!" he fumed, "I'd be good at landscaping but it doesn't pay as well as as a-" Pyrrha cut Jaune off. "calm down" Pyrrha said, comforting Jaune, "whatever you decide, will work just fine". Having already picked her backup job ages ago, she didn't need to worry as much, and she dedicated the extra time to helping Jaune with job searching. They must have been debating for hours, Pyrrha noticed the sun starting to set.

"Jaune," she said softly, "I think we both could use a little break." Jaune, being tired as is, agreed. Pyrrha decided that they could both use some food, in there job quest they had neglected to eat supper. "Hey Pyr, am I the only one feeling a bit hungry." Jaune asked, to which Pyrrha agreed. Since neither of them really wanted to cook or wash dishes, they ordered a food delivery from one of the few restaurants left operating. And wether it was hunger, or the fact it was her and Jaunes first meal together, they were the best noodles she had ever tasted.

 **The End! Hope you all enjoyed chapter 4, this one actually came out faster than normal so that's good. I know this one was pretty short but it was supposed to be posted with chapter 3.** **Anyways, make sure to leave a review! Also what do you think there new jobs will be? Tell me your ideas! And I'll see you all next time. aManAndaKeyboard OUT.**


End file.
